Christopher
by Richey
Summary: When an Umbrella Vampire experiment grows up, his past is brought to him and his Pokemon, Jolteon, to defeat. Will this be the hardest challenge of his life? (Based on Resident Evil and Pokemon)


Brother, My Brother.  
  
With every world comes a deadly sin in which families are pitted against each other in a game of love and hatred. For the world of Pokemon, it is no different. My character, and Jolteon's long time trainer and friend, stars in this epic role of a child growing up in a heart warming family which is torn apart by his brother, Christopher who is not a vampire like his heart full Pokemon training brother. His familiar name... Richey. This story is based on the RPG games staring Armageddon Jolteon or Jolt with Richey and their battle against themselves and the forces of evil. See my other stories for details. (No Longer a Friend). In this story we will follow Richey through childhood to his current battle for his family's salvation. (c) Nintendo and Capcom Entertainment. Richey is (c) Me.  
  
Azure: Push, honey, push!  
Perris: NO! YOU GO TO HELL!  
Azure: Please, Perris... You have to...for Richey!  
Perris: IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED, RICHEY ISNT ALIVE YET!  
Azure: Perris....  
Doctor: WE HAVE ACTIVITY!! HERE SHE BLOWS!  
Perris: SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!!  
-outside in the waiting room we see Richey's older brother, Christopher-  
Chris: ...A little brother. I love this world.  
-back inside the birth room-  
Richey: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Perris: Wh...what is it?  
Azure: Perris, sweetie... it's a boy. Richey...  
  
  
-an hour later, Azure is sitting in a chair near Perris holding their newborn son, Richey in Umbrella's Corporation. Little do we know... the experiments that Umbrella have done to Perris on Vampyric DNA structure have not effected her, but her son, Richey, is scarred forever with this evil vampire instinct. Richey's brother, however, was not anything special,(or anything Umbrella fucked up for that matter).   
-This story is taken long before the Resident Evil 1 - Veronica. Now we are seen in an office of the Umbrella Corporation surrounded by Azure, Perris, Christopher, Leigh, Dawn, Nicole (Richey's sisters), and little Richey in his father's arms.-  
Azure: Merino, you can kiss my big white ass! There is no we this family you took in and destroyed is going to come to a bitter end like this!  
Perris: - a small tear begins to roll down her eyes as her sadness soon turns into a loud cry-  
Nicole: YOU BASTARDS!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY MOM!  
Leigh: No No No No No!! -At that point, Leigh breaks down to the floor in tears-  
Dawn: Well I will be God damned! After all this family has done for this corporation, you are going to throw us to the dogs?  
Merino: I'm so sorry that we couldn't keep your family longer to run our experiments on. -He lets out a small chuckle- But... Times change and we cannot have you telling the public about our plans. Too bad you all die now.   
Azure: There is no way in hell you are going to get away with this.  
Merino: I'm sorry, but you and your family end now.  
-Merino, the top officer in Umbrella science affairs, presses a red button on his desk as 7 guards enter the room, apprehending the family members. Taking them to the left hallway where many have walked and never returned. Richey and Christopher on the other hand are taken down the right hall to "Experimental Research".-  
-Chris, being 12 years old and Richey only a few months old, are both confronted by a tall dark man with a haunting complexion. His name is Terris.  
Terris: WELCOME CHRISTOPHER! WELCOME TO THE WONDERS OF GENETIC ENGENEIRING! (Minor Note: The song Disposable Teens by Marilyn Manson would be suitable for this situation.)  
  
-A small cry is let out by Richey as the baby he is. His older sibling, Christopher is now staring in amazement at Umbrella's experimental lab.-  
Chris: grrrrrrr... What are you meanie people going to do to me and my brother?!   
Terris: You, Christopher Blake Briand, are going to die a horrible death once we extract blood from you for your brother's future.  
Chris: The Hell I am! -At that point, Christopher runs towards an emergency door entitled "Emergency". The door gave no budge due to the lock on it. Chris tries desperately to open the door but no movement would come from it.-  
Terris: Ha... little boy. Your life will be taken for your brother's like it or not.  
Chris: Not yet. -Chris picks up a large tool from a basket near the broom closet that looks similar to a crowbar. He then runs to the locked door, desperately beating the lock as it falls off into the floor. At that point, Christopher Blake Briand makes the run for his life that will be far worse then death.-  
  
Terris: No matter... other blood types are available.   
-A small tear is let out of the right eye of Richey... the vampire baby. Little did the little guy know, he would grow up one day a dark Pokemon trainer with no clue where he originated from.-  
  
  
-Years have passed since Chris made his escape from Umbrella. Richey, however was still prisoner to their evil. 18 years have passed. Umbrella still tortured Richey with countless experiments. The only gift they ever gave to them was a small Eevee Pokemon. This boy of 18 would never had become a kind hearted being if it weren't for his Pokemon. All is not well for Umbrella though. Their mansion where Richey had been brought up until this point had been destroyed by Chris Redfield due to an outbreak of the T-Virus. Fortunately, Richey nor his Pokemon had caught the T-Virus. Richey had been paid by the government for his unfortunate loss to the Umbrella corporation. Richey and his only friend, Eevee, who is now a Jolteon with Vampyric instincts thanks to his companion, live in Richey's small laboratory to straighten out their lives and fend for themselves. We now find Richey and his vampire Pokemon friend, Jolt in their laboratory on the outskirts of Goldenrod City.-  
(Note: This story takes place right after "No Longer A Friend" from this point on.)  
Jolt: What ya doing, Rich?  
Richey: -Richey sits at his computer as usual updating information- The usual, trying to figure out what you are and what I am. It's a good thing we destroyed Omega that was ruining your life. (Also from "No Longer A Friend").   
Jolt: -Leans to the side a little, sighing- You don't know how thankful I am of that, Richey.  
Richey: It's just a shame. The same evil corporation that gave you to me took away both of our families. According to this document on my C:\, those bastards killed every member of my family. But for some odd reason I found another Briand linked to the Umbrella corporation. The odd thing is that this person is still alive. I don't know whom in God's name that is.   
Jolt: Do you think -Richey interrupts him-  
Richey: God no... none of my family survived the Umbrella extermination.  
Jolt: I'm sorry Richey.   
Richey: It isn't your fault, Jolteon.  
Jolt: I know but to loose your family... I know how it feels.  
Richey: I know...  
-Richey's laptop then makes an alert noise notifying him of an incoming phone call.  
Richey: -Looks at his watch that says 10:30 PM- Who the Hell would be calling at this hour? Computer, answer that.  
Computer: Yes, I would like to speak to Richey Briand, please.  
Richey: This is he speaking.   
Computer: Richey... its been a long time.  
Richey: What? Who the hell is this?  
Computer: There is no reason to swear, Richey.  
Richey: I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
Computer: My name is Chris Briand.  
Richey: -His facial expression turns pale as he presses a button on the laptop, disconnecting the phone call-  
Jolt: Richey I...  
Richey: No... it cant be true... someone is playing with my head!  
Jolt: If it really is Chris, would he be acting like that?  
Richey: I don't know but I'm calling him back. Computer! Dial *69.  
Computer: Dialing... Thank you for using AT&T.   
Christopher Briand: Hello, Richey. I knew you would become curious.   
Richey: Chris... if you really are Chris... where can we meet?  
Chris: Where do you live, little brother?  
Richey: I live at 156 Carious Drive on the outskirts of Goldenrod City. Not in Kanto but Jhoto.   
Chris: We have so much to catch up on little brother... I'm glad to know my little vampire brother is still alive. -The call is then disconnected-  
Richey: ...My brother.  
Jolt: Well I hope you and your brother will get along. I wonder if he will remember us as he last saw us. Actually I don't know if those evil scientists game me to you before your family's death.  
Richey: I don't know about Chris but it's getting late. Lets get to bed.  
Jolt: All right Richey. That sounds like a great idea to me. -Jolteon stretches a little while yawning in the presence of his master-  
-Jolteon walks towards his room, sagging along. Richey walks towards his room with a disturbed look on his face. That night has changed Richey's life forever.  
  
-Later that early morning at about 2:25, Jolteon and Richey hear a disturbance. -  
Richey: What the Hell is that?  
Jolt: I don't know... lets go check it out.  
-Jolt and Richey bust the door open, looking outside. Richey, with his 9 millimeter in hand, and Jolteon with a mixture of fire and electricity prepare to bring down any intrusion. -  
Chris: Well, well, well. If it isn't my little vampire brother.  
- A woman dressed in all black, posing the look of a hooker appears by Richey's older brother. Her name... Golph.   
Golph: Hello, Richey.   
Richey: H...Hi.  
Chris: Bro... It has been forever.  
Richey: I know...  
-A cell phone rings and Golph pulls it out of her pocket.-  
Golph: I'm sorry, Richey but Chris and I need to get going. Maybe we can arrange for you to dine with us another time?  
Richey: Sure...   
Jolt: -Lets out a small growl-  
Chris: Huh? Is that the Eevee you were given?  
Richey: Yes... and you better get going, bro. I'll talk to ya later.   
-To the surprise of our hero, Golph is a Psychic. Her eyes glowed an eerie blue as her and Chris disappeared.-  
-Richey and his best friend, Jolteon walked back into the lab unable to sleep from Christopher's odd behavior-  
Richey: Jolt, did my brother seem to be acting a little odd to you?  
Jolt: Sadly enough, yes.  
Richey: How did he find a girl like that? I hate to say it but I sensed a great evil in that bitch. Computer, access Umbrella back up data. Find file "Golph".  
Computer: No documents found.  
Richey: DAMMIT!  
Jolt: -backs away a little from his trainer's outburst- What... what's wrong, Richey?  
Richey: Sorry I scared you, Jolt. I have to figure out who that woman is.  
-Richey and Jolteon become exhausted from being up all night and go back to their beds.-  
Richey Thinking To Himself: I don't know what is with that woman but she's hurting my brother... I can see it.  
-A knock is heard at Richey's bedroom door. He slips his jeans on and walks to the door to see Jolteon.-  
Richey: Jolt... what is it?  
-A loud howl is heard from the dog Pokemon as his eyes turn a menacing blue much similar to Golph's-  
Richey: I knew that bitch was trouble!  
Jolt: -Lifts himself on his hind legs in attempt to scratch Richey. He is unsuccessful and falls backwards-  
Richey: Sorry, old pal. Richey qui8ckly runs for a paralyze blaster on his dresser. He picks the weapon up and takes aim at Jolteon, firing and administering the Pokemon in its place, growling at him.-  
Richey: GOD DAMN THAT FUCKING BITCH! I hate to do this, Jolt. -Richey places his arms around Jolteon to administer a sleeping hold. He is successful and his Pokemon falls to the floor sleeping like a baby.-  
  
-Elsewhere we find Chris and Golph are seen with angered looks on their faces-  
Chris: So... my little brother is a computer geek and has become best friends with that flee bitten mutt he calls a Pokemon.   
Golph: Oh sweetie don't take it hard on yourself... I know he ruined your life and was the cause of your mother's death but you shouldn't let him get to you that easily.   
Chris: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVEN WHEN HE WAS BORN FOR THOSE FEW MONTHS! MY MOTHER AND FATHER LOVED HIM AND DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!  
Golph: Well.... Its too bad Richey can easily get his little Pokemon friend back to his side so we can't use the little mutt. Maybe we can find some OTHER way of killing him. You said he's a vampire right?  
Chris: Yes he is.. are you thinking give him garlic or something?  
Golph: Yes honey. -Golph begins to think to herself- SOON ENOUGH I WILL MOLD CHRISTOPHER INTO A SPITTING IMMAGE OF MY FATHER AND MY EVIL INTENTIONS WILL BE COMPLETE. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
-We are back at Richey's house where he has his arms cringed around Jolteon's mane with tears running out of his eyes.-  
Jolt: -He is crying with small tears coming from his Pokemon eyes.- Richey, I'm sorry!  
Richey: I know it wasn't your fault, Jolt. It was that psychic bitch, Golph. I swear to God... if I ever get my hands on her... it will be the last day for her AND my brother. I know he is behind this too.  
Jolt: I'll help you destroy them too.  
-At that point, the lights in the main lab room begin to dim and the song "Metallica - So What" is heard coming from the main room.-  
Golph: So glad that we could make ourselves at home, Richey.  
Richey: If you want to live you will get the hell out of my house.  
Chris: Now now now, little brother... you stole everything from me... now its time for me to take my life back.  
Richey: What the hell are you talking about?  
Golph: He doesn't know...  
Chris: You stole everything from me, Richey. My life, my sisters, my parents. I am just here to get back what I deserve.  
Jolt: You aren't going to touch Richey, you asshole! ENTER OMEGA!  
Richey: HOLY SHIT!   
-Jolteon then begins to glow with a black glow around his body as his mane and paws circulate with evil around them. They turn to a deep black as claws emit from them and his eyes glow red. Omega has returned.-  
Jolt: Now it's time to take care of you assholes!  
Omega: Lets get 'em.  
Richey: ...Jolteon, Omega, be careful.  
-Jolt and Omega both begin to share the powerful body bestowed upon them by Richey and God. Both of the evil creatures in the body begin to growl as their eyes glow red, staring down Christopher and Golph-  
Jolt and Omega in sync: So... anyone for dead psychic bitch and raving asshole?  
-A menacing looks damned into their face as a snarling nightmare with the evil they both posses together. They look towards Chris and Golph, still with sin in their eyes. Jolt and Omega use the eyes to stare towards the necks of the couple to satisfy the Vampyric blood craving.-  
Richey: Jolteon... Omega... Attack.  
Jolt and Omega: No problem, Richey.  
Chris: RICHEY! EVEN IF I DO DIE... MY SOUL AND PAIN CAUSED BY YOUR BIRTH WILL FOREVER DAMNATE INTO YOUR MIND AND BRING YOU HELL!  
Richey: Awww... big brother want to haunt the living dead like myself?  
Chris: What?   
Golph: Damn you, Richey!   
Chris: What did he do?  
Golph: His experiments on that God damned Pokemon and the fact that the skitzo bastards' have made it where he...they cannot be controlled by my powers!  
Chris: So... it's all going to end like this, huh Richey?  
Richey: I know mom better then you ever will... and dad. And I know they would not want you and that bitch that has controlled you like a puppet to destroy me and my best friend like this! So now, brother... MEET THE END!  
-Jolteon and Omega let out an evil laugh. They both, in the same body, walk over towards the couple who are looking coldly at Richey. Chris brings a small 9-millimeter handgun from his coat pocket and aims it directly towards the dark Pokemon.-  
Chris: Well Richey, it's too bad you won't see your little friend for much longer. -Christopher takes aim towards the Pokemon laughing a little at their courage.-  
Jolteon and Omega: Not so fast... -The two Pokemon take the tremendous strength given to them by the body Richey enhanced for them and begin to glow with a dark, black color around them as they direct their attention towards the hand gun. With hardly any thought at all, Jolteon and Omega use their body to fire a small fireball towards the gun, melting it into Christopher Briand's hand, administering his hand melted off.-  
Chris: AHHHH!!! OH GOD!!! NO!!! -Chris, now without his hand, lets out a bloody scream that brings mourn to Golph.-  
Golph: You little bastards will pay for that!  
Richey: They will not pay for it... my brother will pay with his life for turning on my mother. -At that point, Richey does something he hasn't done in a while. He begins to slightly grin as his Vampyric teeth being to grow and his eyes turning a blood red. He starts to walk to his brother, in pain. With no love for his brother at all, Richey bends towards his brother's neck and latches his teeth into the veins of his brother, sucking away at the blood his brother possesses.-   
Golph: NOOOOO!!!! CHRISTOPHER!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, Briand!  
Richey: - Releases his brother's neck smiling, slightly.-  
Golph: No matter, you little fool. He will be a vampire now and you will be down the river! Hear that? Shit out of luck!  
Richey: You fool... My brother is dead. Take his pulse if you wish. Oh wait, you're a psychic... you should be able to sense it. I drained his entire blood circulation, bitch. He's dead.  
Golph: ... Oh God... NO!!!  
Richey: Go find another man to ruin! You took in my brother's life like it was nothing to you... all you thought was that he could become something that resembles your dead beat father. Well in death, my brother is most likely thankful for what I did to him!   
Golph: So, Richey. You figured me out. Fine it's true. I was trying to mold your brother into my father. So what? Are you going to kill me? AN ALL POWERFUL PSYCHIC!?  
Richey: No. I am not that evil. But my Jolteon is.  
-Jolteon has been left by Omega and his schizophrenia has helped him this time.-  
Jolt: Well I may not be evil but, what you have done to Richey is inexcusable. You must now die for what you have done to my trainer.  
-With that, Golph makes a horrid look towards the angered Pokemon and begins to cry. Jolteon, on the other hand, beings to create a large thunder cloud above his positively charged body. He snarls a little at Golph and then fires the great bolt towards her, leaving nothing in her place.-  
Richey: I cannot comprehend the reason God has done this to me...  
Jolteon: Richey... It could not have been stopped. That woman had taken Christopher Blake Briand's life and turned him against you. There was nothing you could do.  
Richey: I know Jolteon... but maybe there is someway that all of these events will soon be forgotten...  
Note from the author: Ok Ok I know... It was odd trying to mix RESIDENT EVIL with POKEMON. Oh well I did it and I have been successful. If you think this is good enough... please give me a review. Thank you for reading my story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
